Still with me
by Abbie Soler Star
Summary: A song fic! Wolverine has been a farther figure to Jamie and they are just like Farther and son. WARNING! Character death, please review


HELLO! *looks down* I know yes I SHOULD be working on a certain fic but me being a lazy but I did a Song fic  
  
Dolly: good news is ya get to keep ya foot ^_^  
  
YAY!  
  
*Kurt and Wanda looks at Abbie*  
  
Kurt: AW man! We had a nice long vacation.  
  
Wanda: and we were gonna go to Florida! FLORIDA!!!!  
  
Oh sh you guys we gotta fiction to write  
  
(half an hour later)  
  
well its done.  
  
Kurt: ze pain! Ze horror!  
  
Wanda: the.. Well Kurt has just used the words.  
  
Oh come on it wasn't that bad.  
  
Dolly: it is when SOMEBODY plays the Evanescence Album again and again!  
  
Well I had to get Inspiration from somewhere.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own X-men Evolution or the Song 'My Immortal' by Evanescence  
  
this is wolverine through the years of being an x-men  
  
now for the SONG TO BEGIN!  
  
~#~#~#~#~  
  
I'm so tired of being here  
  
suppressed by all of my childish fears  
  
and if you have to leave  
  
I wish that you would just leave  
  
your presence still lingers here  
  
and it won't leave me alone  
  
An Old man stood in a graveyard, he was looking through his memories in his head thinking of the past..  
  
*memory* Wolverine was in the danger room with the young X-men, he was training them for a world who fear and hate them. Personally he would rather be on his own riding on his motor bike, but then how would they learn? Just then a Young Elf named Kurt Wagner or else Nightcrawler had his back to a shooting blade and So Wolverine speeds towards Nightcrawler and.  
  
Skint. slice.Skint  
  
Nightcrawler turned around instantly, looking surprised.  
  
"watch ya back elf"  
  
Nightcrawler nervously smiled at him and continued the training. Once the training was over Logan went to the kitchen to get a cup of Coffee, he started to think about the students here. Even though they were just kids, just trying to fit in to society, worrying about spots and popularity at school they were also a great team. He had another Training session afterwards with the new recruits. Just then a Girl of the name Kitty Pryde also known as Shadow cat was chasing Kurt.  
  
"KURT! if you dare even think of reading that you are so totally dead!"  
  
"catch me if you can!" Kurt said menacingly before he telepoted off. Kitty stomped her foot in annoyance and phased through the wall. Logan smirked and thought how funny some of the kids here can be. There was one student he liked though, and his name was Jamie.  
  
Sure he was the youngest but he always tried his hardest and never Boasted like Ice-cube would. But also recently he had found out that at school, he did a report on his idol.  
  
Which was Logan himself.  
  
*end of Memory*  
  
the Man Looked up in to the Sky and looked in to his own mind some more.  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Wolverine and Jamie Was on the Motorcycle, riding extremely fast at top speed through the woods.  
  
"wow!" Jamie shouted out with amazement, "could you teach me to ride one of these?"  
  
"sure kid, when your 16"  
  
"oh come on, why not now?" Questioned Jamie. Wolverine raised an eyebrow "cause I don't want ya to break the law now." Wolverine sensed disappointment from the kid "so how about we stop off for an ice-cream?"  
  
Jamie raised his head "if your trying to bribe me off this topic. its working."  
  
Wolverine smiled and headed towards town.  
  
you used to captivate me  
  
by your resonating light  
  
but now i'm bound by the life you left behind  
  
your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams  
  
your voice it chased away all the sanity in me  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
Wolverine was up in the middle of the night, he just couldn't sleep for some reason. He went down to the kitchen, where he hear someone crying. Logan Sniffed the air and recognised that sent.  
  
It was Jamie.  
  
Wolverine entered the kitchen to see Jamie's head on the table crying. "hey kid, what's wrong?"  
  
Jamie looked up at Logan, the young boy replied "I. I had a nightmare." Logan went over and comforted the young boy. "mind telling what's its about?"  
  
Jamie looked in to Wolverines eyes "it was about my. Parents" then Jamie started to cry again, while wolverine just hugged him rocking him back and forth as if he was a child.  
  
"shhh, don't worry kid its gonna be ok."  
  
Jamie looked down at the floor as if he was in shame "I must be a disgrace to the X-men, acting like a baby and all."  
  
"Kid, its okay to be afraid of something's in life. You ain't a disgrace to the X-men, ya want to know why? Its cause I believe in ya"  
  
Jamie stared into Logan's eyes as if he was trying to read his mind. After a few seconds he spoke again "thank you Mr Logan"  
  
when you cried i'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream i'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and i've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
Wolverine was fighting the giant robot know as the sentinel, they were attacking Mutants everywhere and being an x-men he was defending them all. All the x-men, including the newer students were fighting besides him. Suddenly he heard a loud Scream from behind him, he sharply turned his head around and saw what he would give anything not to see.  
  
Jamie also called Multiple, was lying on the ground with blood surrounding him. "No." Wolverine whispered. Ran over to the youngest X-men.  
  
"hold on kid, just hold on."  
  
Jamie looked up in to Wolverines Eyes. He had brown eyes that would stain his mind forever.  
  
"Mr Logan, Thanks for being there for me.."  
  
"I. I'm sorry Mr Logan..."  
  
then there was silence. Wolverine looked in to Jamies eyes, they were now staring in to him not to blink ever again. Wolverine felt a tear on his cheek and he closed the eyelid of Jamie and sat there for the longest second in his life.  
  
i've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
  
but though you're still with me  
  
i've been alone all along  
  
The old Man looking at the Grave stone in front of him. The man, also Named Logan Looked down at the grave stone.  
  
"I'm still alive kid. I've seen other members of the X-men pass away in to death, it had been what? 50? 90? 100 years? I've lost count now. Everybody I knew, I've eventually gotten over, but you? Why can't I get over you, it feels like you're everywhere with those eyes."  
  
these wounds won't seem to heal  
  
this pain is just too real  
  
there's just too much that time cannot erase  
  
"I'm sorry for not rescuing you kid, its my fault but I can't do a single thing about it."  
  
Logan looked up and in his mind, Jamie was standing there with a tear falling from his eye. Wolverine fell to his knee and let the tears fall. A young woman who was known as X23 was staring at who she would might call 'the closest thing to family' she ran away when the x-men started to die, she was afraid of not being able to cope with the losses  
  
but she did not think twice about Wolverine, the man who let her escape from S.H.E.I.L.D when she was 14, she now had the choice of comforting her farther or just to leave him there.  
  
she chooses to leave him for now but maybe, one day she'll have the courage to be with him. She leaves before Wolverine could know she there.  
  
She leaves the old Man, to cry on his own.  
  
when you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears  
  
when you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears  
  
and I've held your hand through all of these years  
  
but you still have all of me  
  
~#~#~#~  
  
I had to lock Dolly in a box for the safety of others, since she loves Jamie.  
  
Wanda: you killed him off!  
  
Kurt: murder!  
  
Oh sh! Its only fiction.. Any way people please review! Oh by the way this is a one off story.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!  
  
*Dolly shouts from inside box*  
  
Dolly: GET ME OUTTA HERE!!! 


End file.
